M84 Wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit
The M84 wolf All Terrain Armoured Assault Suit came from the same line of research as it's bigger brother, the M13 Dragon ABS. It was a highly mobile Exoskeleton designed for urban operations. With its highly powerful legs and light frame, it became a popular support unit during the Inner Colony Liberations. Development With the success of the M13 Dragon MAW/X a lighter, more mobile suits were tested, resulting in an initial prototype, the FENRIS. Whereas the M13 was designed for support of urban operations on a larger scale, the FENRIS was for direct support, being just small enough to enter larger buildings and aptly engage and destroy targets in there. The interface was a simple design, with the user slotting his hands into a pair of moulded arms in the abdomen of the suit and could manipulate the larger arms through electronic replication of the arm movements. Though capable of handling most small arms, they were usually given the M247H2B OICW, a heavy duty assault rifle firing .50 rounds. Capable of allowing a normal marine to go toe to toe with Brute fighters, including captains and even Chieftains, it was rightly feared by Brute forces. The original design used a armoured suit with composite armour of a titanium shell, PHALANX ceramic tiles, heat absorbing layers and a kevlar under layer intended to catch spalling and shrapnel from high layers. This is further augmented by ablative resin coating. The head was slaved directly into the heads of the pilot, allowing it to look where he looked. The eventual production model was designated the M84 Wolf ATAAS. Uses It largely saw use at the end of 2552, with forward squads operating in urban environments being armed with at least one or two per unit. Some where also put into their own assault forces, with four being deployed from Pelicans into combat, their highly advance legs capable of high drops. Features Communication Systems The Wolf utilises a rather conventional radio uplink, utilising a wideband radio system capable of piercing through urban combat environments. It can link to other Wolf exoskeletons and friendly vehicles. Combat Systems The primary computer systems are used to control the guidance, radio and electronic defence systems. It consists of two primary computers. The first electronic Warfare suite utilising a 50GB electronic warfare computer, capable of gathering and jamming SIGINT ELNIT FISINT and COMINT systems. It also contains a highly advance protection system consisting of a number of attack, maze and defence barriers and a highly effective dummy barrier. *100GB warfare assistance computer assistance for video storage, an Identification friend or foe transponder, video and audio storage and Unmanned vehicle interfacing. It also stores objectives, mapping information, long term weather reports and stored enemy information system. *A holographic HUD which displays weapon interfaces, including cross-hairs and ammo, targets, marked with red markers, team mates, marked with green markers, objectives, marked with yellow markers, biometric response from user and team mates, camera links from on board camera, fibre optic probes, weapon mounted cameras. This HUD is expanded with additional rear view cameras. Sensors *Eye/head Tracking systems allow the helmet to be combined with vehicles TAD Systems with out any need for interfacing systems. *Three stage motion scanner using passive infra-red, KdV electromagnetic receiver and microwave sensors. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. *Micro Active Electronically Scanned Array. This is used for terrain and target mapping and is highly resistant to jamming. *Six full colour cameras (four forward, two rear) with ybrid night vision/thermal capability, a LASER range finder, a LIDAR and digital telescoping sight with ten times zoom. All cameras are capable of recording and streaming live video. *Three Emergency full colour/nightivision cameras on the chest plate, where the head of the pilot occupies. Motion System *The primary motor system relies on a compound system of artificial Fibre Musculature. *The arms and legs guide the motion through a network of carefully calibrated sensors and neural link, that allow all the motions of the user to be replicated and any sensation felt by the armour to feed back through a light pressure based system. *High-end variable-viscosity magneto-fluid bearings, giving enhanced handling characteristics and increased recoil absorption *Multi-geometry shock absorbing sheaths, allowing the Wolf, and operator, to survive high level falls with little injury or damage. Defensive Systems *The Wolf has much heavier armour than the MJOLNIR, with a primary Titanium shell, PHALANX tile inserts, heat resistant synthetic fibre layers and a internal KEVLAR layer. This gives it even more ballistic protection than the MJOLNIR, and even some light tanks. It has underlying layers of radiation resistant Aero-Gel layers, protecting the user from microwave, x-ray and gamma radiation. *Regenerative Chemical, Bilogical, Radiological and Nuclear Warfare system, with air filtration and protection against airborne agents. Due to the vacuum sealed nature of the suit, only the rebreather is hardened against these threats. *Enhanced audio receptors that can be actively tuned through the user's neural interface, record audio input and protect against loud noises. It is capable of tuning into a pin drop in the middle of a fire fight and can even accurately record audio communication through walls. Power Systems *The Wolf has been powered by increasingly powerful fusion packs, the final one being powered by a fusion power pack with enough power to run it at full capacity for three years year and 1 month. The reactor uses a high power polywell generator using Boron-11 and Proton fuel hoppers. The Polywell works be creating a powerful magnetic field through the use of six spherical electromagnetic coils. Inside the magnetic field, electrons injected are accelerated by the electric current. The electromagnetic structure confines most of the electrons and those that escape are retained by the electric field. This configuration traps the electrons in the middle of the device focusing them near the centre which produces a virtual cathode. The virtual cathode is used to accelerate and confine the ions to be fused which, except for minimal losses, never reach the physical structure of the Polywell. This produces a high energy plasma field, which is maintained in the reactor pack, giving it a 'fuel reserve' to be used, with the reactor working harder to produce more plasma as the suit works harder, while using the current plasma reservoir. When a new fuel hopper is inserted while the plasma reservoir is unused it can be immediately catalysed into fuel. Unused plasma after reactor shut-down is cooled, scrubbed and ejected as a near harmless cooled plasma bloom. The power needed is achieved by temporarily hooking it up to a full sized fusion reactor for five minutes. After the introduction of the fuel, the reactor uses the fuel to maintain the power. The reactor produces no waste and what little radiation is produced is contained and subjected to nano-machine radiation scrubbers allowing it to continue for days at a time without venting it, allowing it to be invisible to any potential radiation detection measures. Heat produced on board is stored in primary heat sink with a operable time of three hours to ten days, depending on the amount of strain on the unit and can be vented via the heat exchange unit on the suit's rear. The ceramic heat sink is subjected to thermal energy absorption, turning a small amount of the power into electrical energy, making the armour extremely efficient. The reactor unit features a command controlled override, allowing it to be 'killed', shutting the reactor down safely or overloaded, producing a low yield nuclear explosion. *The Wolf was initially powered by a heavily modified LACONIA Mark XIII Electromagnetic Shielding System, more famously used on the MJOLNIR Mark VI. This gave a 1700 volt range. Stealth Systems *Thermal Regulation systems are provided by water borne ancillaries from a internal water reservoir. These are warmed or cooled by alternating cryogenic and radiator heaters, to provide internal comfort and keep the external armour as a 'black body' against background thermal radiation. Other Systems *Full sealed and hardened against NBC conditions *Hardened against electromagnetic pulses. *Fully airtight *On-board weapon holsters for personal weapons. *The Waste Disposal filters gases and waste and removes unnecessary waste and recycles what is available for the internal water reservoir. *The armour has 90 minutes of air with a pressure controlled mixture intake. *Each gauntlet has two fibre optic probes, which can be remotely controlled by neural interface or plugged into weaponry, providing optical links and long distance probes, with a range of two meters. *Pressure Suit for internal vacumn sealing and pressure control. *The average running speed of a user in the armour is 80 kilometres per hour, the user is capable of lifting 6800 pounds and jump up to 5.7 meters in height at 8.5 meters in length, with a running start. Gallery File:New Picture (30).jpg File:New Picture (28).jpg File:Wolf 1.jpg File:Awolf 5.jpg File:Awolf 4.jpg File:Awolf 3.jpg File:Awolf 2.jpg File:Awolf 1.jpg File:Awolf.jpg File:Dwolf 3.jpg File:Dwolf 2.jpg UNSC Remarks "Who the hell called it a wolf?! It looks nothing like a wolf?!" "I suppose they named it the Wolf because its a pack hunter, drives it prey out and eliminates it as a team." "I saw a Chieftain get Charlie Foxtroted by one back on Necropolis, the stupid bastard didn't activate his shield booster and got blasted to pieces by its shooter." "During the battle to take Jackson Harbour I saw some psycho fucker in one of them firing two M41 rocket launchers at once! One in each hand!" "The thing is beautiful to pilot, with all motions being fluid responses. Using your legs to kick crap can require some retraining but its well worth it, Mines been tagged by a spike grenade, shot by a Bravo Sierra and hit by one of those Gravity Hammers. It hasn't failed me yet." "At Victory we jumped from out Frigates in low orbit, surprised the fuck outta the Charlie Foxtrots down there. Over our twenty strong squadron only two were damamged on landing, one cos he hit a building, and another cos he hit a Charlie tank." "I saw two of those Fenris mechs supporting Commandos at Linna. These babies were dishing out .50 cal rounds and 20mm shells like they were nuthin, blowing up bee-otches left and right." Category:UNSC Vehicles